Reboot alternative universe season 3
by Pink ranger 13
Summary: A fan's perspective on how season 3 should have unfolded.
1. Opening

Season 1 2 Intro (Bob speaking)

I come from the Net.

Through systems, peoples, and cities

To this place:

Mainframe

My format: Guardian

To mend and defend

To defend my new-found friends

Their hopes and dreams

To defend them from their enemies

They say The User lives outside the Net

And inputs games for pleasure.

No one knows for sure, but I intend to find out!

REBOOT!


	2. Chapter1

One day in mainframe there was a war against a web creature and guardian Bob knew something about megabyte double-crossed so Bob throw megabyte into the web for forever. then the ABC attack Bob and the CPU took the ABC down and win for the mainframe. Then Enzo gets up load to the supercomputer to be a guardian just like Bob and also megabyte is gone forever.


	3. Chapter2

Now Enzo is in supercomputer and training to be a guardian just like Bob. Then Turbo the prime guardian said we have human guardians from planet earth and we are here to welcome them here in the supercomputer. Then one of the guardians asked, "Why do we have users guardians?" Then turbo said," We are allowed to have users as friendly guardians

Then Enzo Matrix said'' yeah''.

Prime guardian Turbo said'' names of the new guardians are Tamara Ember and Austin Moon and Trey Dawson, Parker Tristan, Vera Allen''.

So is everyone is talking about the guardians and then Turbo started talking with Enzo Matrix about Bob that he was so great in the academy.

Then Enzo matrix asked ''Turbo about how is Bob during?

Then Turbo answer "Enzo Bob is okay".

Then a game drop in the supercomputer.


	4. Chapter3

Go back to Mainframe when Guardian Bob lives

"Hi Dot," said Bob

Then Dot said "Hi Bob"

Then they go to the Principal Office where Phong lives

Phong checks his stuff in Principal Office and then he got a vid window about a game drop in Mainframe.

Then he called Dot and Bob about the game and Bob said " we are going into the game soon''.

Then Bob and Dot enter the game and Bob said "this game is about Zombies .''

Also, the user has a lot of Ammo in this game and he could kill us.

Then Bob reboot into a zombie and Dot reboot into Morticia from the Addams family . Dot looked disgusted and said, "who plays these violent games" and look at the audience.

Then the user comes in

Bob used glitch power ram to blow up the user And game over .

After the game Bob helped Dot rebuild the diner and was start to kiss eachother.

Then ceil stop them and said, "go wait at the bar" .

The end of episode 1 of season 3 of reboot


	5. Chapter4

chapter 4

Now back with the super computer we're a game just drop and game is called a transformers game we're they have to beat Megatron to win said prime guardian turbo as "he read the game stats to all the guardians in the game . "

Enzo said "this game will be tough to beat but all of us will to reboot into auto bots to defeat Megatron."

After realizing this is not an easy game to conquer, The Autobot Guardians started to fight each descepticon. Something started to go wrong. Megatron just beat every guardian except for Enzo whom managed to shoot him and win the game! He was now their hero.

After the game was done Enzo got his own keytool named Mitch and then he got send back to mainframe where bob is .

Then two new human user guardians and their key tools got send to unnamed system in net .

The two new human user guardians their names is Guardian Omega aka (Bernadette winder)and Guardian Beta aka (Chad Winder) And their key tools named strike and freedom based of gundam suits .

They also were trained by prime guardian turbo after mainframe twin city blow up and they were the first two human user guardians.

They have a lot of experience fighting users in games that want to destroy the supercomputer and other system like fun house , Star Wars racer game , halo , mass effect , zombies ate my neighbours.

Now they full fledge guardians they can teach (how to defeat the users )

bionomes and other sprites in this unnamed system.

Now back to main frame where bob is and dot

They see Enzo come back as a full fledge guardian with his keytool named Mitch and Enzo said hi bob and hi sis

End of chapter 4


End file.
